Definition of Love
by pandarila
Summary: Hanya sebuah oneshot HiruMamo.. Silakan mampir


**Disclaimer: Yusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki**

**Story: Pandarila**

**Pairing: Hiruma Youichi x Anezaki Mamori**

* * *

Mungkin banyak orang yang bepikir bahwa cinta lebih tepat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, dengan ucapan, dan dengan perlakuan. Tapi apa sebenarnya definisi dari kata cinta itu?

Menurut sumber, _Cinta adalah sebuah emosi dari kasih sayang yang kuat dan ketertarikan pribadi. Cinta juga dapat diartikan sebagai suatu perasaan dalam diri seseorang akibat faktor pembentuknya. Dalam konteks filosofi cinta merupakan sifat baik yang mewarisi semua kebaikan, perasaan belas kasih dan kasih sayang._

Ya, cinta adalah sifat baik yang mengutamakan sebuah kasih sayang di dalamnya. Ada ketertarikan yang erat terhadap orang yang tengah kita cintai. Tapi tanpa dikatakan apa benar cinta itu akan tersampaikan? Apa bisa cinta diungkapkan tanpa kata-kata, tindakan, dan perlakuan? Lalu bagaimana cinta bisa disampaikan? Bagaimana bisa orang membedakan cinta yang berbeda-beda? Serumit itukah cinta?

Tidak juga, karena bagi mereka berdua sebuah benci tidaklah selalu jadi celaan, melainkan sebuah ungkapan yang berakhir di jalan cinta…

.

.

.

"Mamo-nee." Pan ggil Suzuna yang tiba-tiba terpikirkan oleh sesuatu.

"Ada apa Suzuna-chan?" begitulah jawaban gadis manis manajer klub amefuto SMA Deimon, ia begitu lembut dan perhatian dengan siapa pun lawan bicaranya.

"Menurutmu apa hubungan kalian akan tetap sama seperti ini?" Mamori menghentikan kegiatan tulis menulisnya dan menatap heran Suzuna.

"Kalian? Siapa yang kau maksud? Suzuna-chan?"

"Tentu saja Mamo-nee dan You-nii." Mamori tertegun sesaat sebelum ia memejamkan matanya sembari tersenyum.

"Apakah harus ada yang berubah?"

Ini jawaban yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, Suzuna sudah sering menanyakan perkara hubungan Mamori dengan sang kapten. Jawabannya selalu tidak menyenangkan, Mamori seringkali mengerutkan alisnya kesal dan tidak nyaman, kemudian hanya menjawab jika dia tidak lebih dari seorang manajer.

Banyak orang yang salah paham juga akan hubungan keduanya, mau dilihat bagaimana pun yang paling dekat dengan Mamori bukanlah Sena, tapi Hiruma. Begitu sebaliknya, jadi ada apa dengan Mamori yang ini? Dia terlihat sangat tenang, dengan senyumnya yang mencurigakan.  
"Mamo-nee, apa kau menemukan seseorang yang kau suka?" tanya Suzuna kembali membuat Mamori terkejut.

"Kenapa jadi ke arah sana? Apa yang membuat Suzuna-chan berpikir demikian? Dan lagi, bukankah tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir begitu karena sebentar lagii kita akan melawan Tim Amerika?"

"Hmm apa mereka baik-baik saja ya jika terus begini? Kenapa aku justru merasa kecewa?" batin Suzuna memandangi Mamori yang tampak santai mengerjakan tugasnya.

Benar, Mamori tidak terganggu dengan hubungan seperti cinta atau apa pun dengan sang kapten. Ia melihat Hiruma sebagai lelaki kasar menyebalkan, seenaknya sendiri, suka mengancam, pengganggu, pembuat onar, dan licik. Tapi, bukan berarti Mamori membencinya, ya mungkin pada awalnya dia tidak menyukainya sama sekali, tapi sejak menjadi manajer dan mulai mengenalnya ia tahu. Itulah Hiruma dengan segala kekurangannya menutupi semua kelebihannya.

"Hei manajer sialan! Cepat berikan catatan yang kuminta!" seru Hiruma tiba-tiba membuka pintu ruang klub dengan kasar hingga mengagetkan dua gadis yang sedang asyik diam.

"Bisakah kau lebih halus sedikit?" kata Mamori kesal seperti biasa, tapi Hiruma pun tak acuh dan tetap meminta data yang telah Mamori catat.  
"You-nii, apa kau tidak tertarik untuk memiliki seorang pacar?" baik Mamori atau Hiruma keduanya terbelalak, sungguh pertanyaan yang berani dan sekaligus nekat. Tapi Mamori justru tertawa kecil, ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Hiruma berkencan.

"Untuk apa aku melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu?" Hiruma balik bertanya dengan wajah datar dan menggembungkan permen karet di mulutnya.  
"Bagaimana dengan Mamo-nee?" mata Suzuna berbinar-binar, antena di kepalanya sudah menunjukkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, terlebih lagi ketika Hiruma terus memandangi Mamori.  
"A-Apa?" tanya Mamori bingung sekaligus gugup.  
"Itu terlalu mengerikan." Balasnya singkat, ia mengambil catatan Mamori dan segera menuju ke luar mengabaikan Mamori yang terus memakinya.

"Haah bagaimana Suzuna-chan bisa bertanya sesuatu yang mustahil seperti itu."  
"Habisnya kalian berdua adalah pasangan yang sangat aneh." Batin Suzuna tidak bisa berterus terang.

Mungkin yang dimaksud Suzuna adalah, wajar jika kalian sama-sama suka dan kemudian menjalin suatu hubungan. Tidak akan ada yang menentangnya, kecuali Monta yang tergila-gila pada Mamori. Tapi keduanya justru bertindak seolah itu hal yang wajar untuk tetap berhubungan seperti manajer dan kapten. Suzuna memang ingin tahu, tapi dia lebih penasaran dengan perasaan keduanya. Mau sampai kapan mereka berdua bersikap seperti itu?

Di sisi lain Mamori bukan tak paham, beberapa bulan yang lalu ia menolak perasaannya sendiri. Namun sejak pertandingan dengan Hakushu Dinosaurs saat tangan Hiruma patah, Mamori menyadari perasaannya. Itu tidak lebih seperti perasaannya terhadap Sena, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Hiruma sampai bisa menangis untuknya. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan lelaki itu sendirian, dan dia tidak akan tahan jika melihat atau membiarkan Hiruma melakukan tindakan yang gegabah lagi. Hanya saja ada yang berbeda, perasaan ingin menjaga ini lain dengan perasaannya pada Sena. Mungkin yang dia rasakan pada Hiruma jauh lebih kuat.

Ia selalu dipojokkan dan ditekan oleh banyak pihak, tapi selalu membantah. Usai menyadari perasaannya, ia bukan membantah tapi malah menghindar. Tapi ada yang tahu akan hal itu, dan itu adalah musuh terbesar Hiruma Youichi, yaitu malaikat.

Para malaikat selalu mendengarkan doa-doanya setiap malam, baik yang Mamori ungkapkan dalam hati maupun yang ia tuliskan dalam diarinya.

Mulai dari, _"semoga apa yang diinginkan Hiruma-kun dapat tercapai_", lalu _"tolong lindungi dia dan pulihkan lukanya segera"_, hingga _"aku mohon kuatkan dia dan buat dia selalu bahagia di setiap keadaan."_

Di bukunya tertulis semua perasaan tulusnya untuk sang iblis, dia bahkan menuliskan jika dirinya tidak keberatan kalau suatu hari nanti Hiruma mendapatkan wanita yang dicintainya. Ia tidak akan bermasalah dengan itu karena selama sang iblis bahagia, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.  
Jadi, apa Mamori mencintai Hiruma? Mungkin.

Dalam diarinya dia tidak hanya meminta untuk satu orang saja, ada Sena, Suzuna, Monta, dan bahkan setiap anggota tim amefuto Deimon. Tapi darimana Suzuna bisa yakin jika Mamori mencintai Hiruma, begitu pula sebaliknya?

"Semua itu dari tatapan mata." Kata Suzuna yang membuat Sena mendongak bingung.

"Ha?" responsnya tidak percaya, mereka sebentar lagi akan melawan Tim Amerika dan Sena justru duduk di sebuah café bersama Suzuna membicarakan masalah cinta.

"Iya! Tapi aku tidak terlalu mengerti. Akhir-akhir ini Mamo-nee terlihat murung dan tidak bersemangat. Aku tahu karena aku selalu memperhatikan Mamo-nee, dan You-nii. Mereka saling memahami satu sama lain, Mamo-nee sangat peduli pada You-nii tak peduli sekasar apa dia, Mamo-nee selalu ada di sana-" Sena terkejut begitu melihat mata Suzuna yang berkaca-kaca, kenapa dia harus menangis?

"Suzuna-chan? Eh? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?"  
"Habisnya ini sangat menyedihkan. Sebentar lagi mereka akan lulus dan berpisah kan? Tapi keduanya belum bisa bersatu." Mendengar kata lulus dan berpisah menyadarkan Sena. Benar juga, para senior akan pergi terlebih dahulu. Apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan? Apa mereka semua akan berpisah? Apa mereka akan selalu mengingat Deimon? Apa yang Sena dan teman-temannya lakukan jika tidak ada Hiruma, Mamori, dan Kurita?

Menyadari hal itu membuatnya justru ikut menekuk wajahnya, ia belum siap untuk berpisah dengan siapa-siapa. Bahkan rasanya baru kemarin ia ditarik paksa untuk masuk ke klub Amefuto, tapi beberapa minggu ke depan ia akan kehilangan orang-orang yang memaksanya.

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan?" tanya Sena murung.

"Apa yang sedang kalian khawatirkan?" tiba-tiba saja Mamori datang, ia berdiri di samping meja Sena dan Suzuna sedang berbicara.

"Mamo-nee! Mamori-neechan!" seru keduanya terkejut, Mamori yang tengah berdiri diam juga ikut terkejut. Ia tidak tahu kenapa keduanya sangat terkejut.  
"Suzuna-chan apa kau baik-baik saja? Matamu berkaca-kaca, kau terlihat seperti baru menangis. Ah, jangan-jangan… Sena~" Mamori menatap tajam Sena, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang hendak marah, tapi Suzuna segera menjelaskannya.

"Kami hanya sedang berpikir… Bulan depan, Mamo-nee, You-nii, dan para senpai lainnya akan lulus. Mengingat hal itu membuat kami banyak berpikir sesuatu yang menyedihkan." Ucap Suzuna menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh hanya sebatas itu? Aku kira kalian bertengkar, atau Sena menolak Suzuna-chan."

"Ha?! Ap-"  
"Tapi syukurlah…" belum selesai membantah, ekspresi lembut dari Mamori membuat Suzuna dan Sena makin berat melepaskan manajer serba bisa mereka.

"Sena.. Jalan yang kau pilih tidak akan pernah salah karena itu adalah pilihanmu kan? Karena itu, pilihlah jalan yang menurutmu paling benar, dan menyenangkan. Aku juga masih akan berkunjung ke Deimon, jadi jangan terlalu keras memikirkan itu. Suzuna-chan juga, kapan pun kau ingin bertemu, aku akan datang." Tutur Mamori masih dengan senyumannya.

"Jaa, bagaimana dengan Hiruma-san?"

.

.

.

Baik Suzuna dan Mamori terkejut begitu Sena tiba-tiba membawa nama sang iblis. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini jadi banyak yang menyangkut pautkan dirinya dengan lelaki bernama Hiruma itu.

"Ada apa dengan Hiruma-kun?" Mamori balik bertanya bingung.  
"Ah tidak, maksudku apa Mamori-neechan akan tetap bersama dengan Hiruma-san? Apa kalian akan tetap berada di klub amefuto? Kalian akan membentuk tim bersama dengan Kurita-san, dan Musashi-san kan?" Mamori hanya terdiam, dia bahkan tidak tahu ke mana Hiruma akan pergi atau kedua rekannya. Dia juga belum memikirkan akan memasuki Universitas mana. Jadi pertanyaan Sena seperti jalan buntu untuknya.

Detik itu Mamori teringat akan perkataan guru dan orang tuanya. Mereka terkejut karena dirinya belum mengisi lembar formulir untuk rencana masa depan.

"Mamo-chan, tumben sekali kau bingung menentukan pilihanmu. Apa kau sedang mendapatkan masalah?" tanya ibunya disela-sela makan malam.  
"Ah tidak ada. Aku masih sedikit bingung jalan seperti apa yang harus kutempuh untuk masa depan."  
"Apa kau ingin menikah? Seperti mimpimu di masa kecil?" Mamori segera tersedak makanan yang baru saja masuk, ia tidak menyangka ayahnya mengingat hal paling memalukan seperti itu.

Tapi sesungguhnya, Mamori sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang harus dikerjakan di masa depan.

Mengingat hal itu lagi membuatnya terdiam di hadapan Sena dan Suzuna, kedua juniornya itu hanya memandangi wajah sepi Mamori.  
"Mamo-nee?" panggil Suzuna menyadarkan lamunan Mamori.  
"Ah maaf, oh sudah jam segini sebaiknya kita kembali dan beristirahat." Kata Mamori yang melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Mamori-neechan!" seru Sena.  
"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang Mamori-neechan lalui, tapi jika itu berkaitan dengan Hiruma-san kupikir Mamori-neechan boleh bertindak egois sedikit." Ungkapnya lagi, entah kenapa tapi Mamori berdiri diam sebelum akhirnya menitikkan air mata.  
"Un, arigatou Sena." Mamori membuka pintu café sembari menghapus air matanya.  
"Mamori-neechan… Ia terlihat sangat terluka." Ucap Sena secara spontan.

Bertindak egois yang Sena maksud itu seperti apa? Selama ini Mamori tidak sekali pun memikirkan tentang hubungannya lebih lanjut dengan Hiruma akan seperti apa.

Lagi pula ia menjadi manajer pada awalnya untuk melindungi Sena, kini adik kecilnya itu tidak butuh perlindungannya jadi apa yang harus dilakukan? Apakah mengikuti Hiruma adalah pilihan yang bijak? Namun mengingat lelaki itu selalu menolak kebaikannya, dan mengabaikan perasaannya. Jika tetap mengikutinya, bukankah itu justru akan sangat mengganggu Hiruma nanti?

"Bertindak egois yah? Apa aku boleh melakukannya?" batin Mamori.

Ini jauh lebih rumit dari Romeo dan Juliet, mereka memang tidak mengalami akhir tragis. Mustahil Hiruma akan menenggak racun hanya karena cinta, itu sesuatu yang tidak akan terjadi di dunia nyata. Tapi untuk Mamori, dia bahkan mungkin tidak masalah berjalan di atas api untuk melindungi Hiruma, karena dia benci melihat sang iblis terluka. Hanya saja, dia tidak akan berani mengakui perasaannya .

Pertanyaan seputar dia boleh tetap berada di samping sang iblis sudah cukup mengacaukan rencana masa depannya. Yang hebat darinya adalah, bagaimana Mamori tidak pernah sekalipun menyesali pertemuannya dengan Hiruma dan menjadi manajer klub amefuto Deimon. Setiap kali mengingat masa-masa menjadi manajer justru membuatnya sangat bersyukur, dan mendorongnya melakukan banyak hal dengan semangat. Kali ini dia tidak mau kalau sampai kegalauannya diketahui oleh anggota tim yang lain terlebih lagi Hiruma.

"Aku tidak berhak bertanya, jadi aku pikir akan masuk ke Universitas terdekat saja. Dan aku bisa mendapatkan gelar pendidikan sebagai guru. Apa aku juga harus masuk klub ya? Hmm itu bisa dipikirkan nanti saja, aku tidak boleh terus cemas. Bahkan sekarang aku sampai membuat Sena dan Suzuna-chan khawatir." Mamori menampar wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri cukup keras.

"Aw ternyata menyakitkan.. Tapi aku harus segera bangkit." Batinnya tersenyum seperti dirinya yang biasa.

Saat hendak berjalan menuju rumahnya, ia mendapatkan pesan dari Hiruma yang menyuruhnya kembali ke ruang klub.

Sesampainya di sana kedua mata Mamori terbelalak sempurna. Ruangan yang beberapa jam lalu baru dibereskannya justru jadi sangat kotor dan berantakan. Ia hanya melihat Hiruma terduduk di kursinya seperti biasa dengan senapannya dan permen karet. Segera sifat mengomel Mamori datang, ia tidak tahan kalau hanya diam.

"Geez, Hiruma-kun sebenarnya kau apakan ruangan ini?" tanya Mamori langsung melakukan kegiatan beres-beresnya meski tanpa diminta.

Tapi Hiruma terus terdiam, ia hanya mendengarkan ocehan Mamori.  
"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika tidak ada manajer di timmu nanti?" tanya Mamori spontan.  
"Huh? Kau tidak ingin menjadi manajer lagi?" pertanyaan Hiruma justru mengagetkan Mamori.

"Aku pikir kau akan tetap menjadi manajer sialan." Mamori terdiam, ia melihat Hiruma yang tidak beralih dari AK-47 miliknya, ekspresinya masih sama, tapi entah mengapa itu seolah menjadi tanda untuk Mamori jika dia masih bisa berada di sampingnya.  
"Apa Hiruma-kun menyadarinya?" batinnya sesaat, namun ia segera menghilangkan pikiran tersebut.

"Ooh ternyata seperti itu, Hiruma-kun ingin bilang jika kau membutuhkanku? Haah kau tidak perlu malu-malu begitu." Mamori justru tertawa menggoda. Hiruma bangkit dan menembakkan senjatanya ke arah gadis manis di sana, namun kita berbicara Mamori yang sangat handal dalam menangkis semua peluru Hiruma.  
"Aku akan masuk ke Saikyoudai Wizards." Kata Hiruma tiba-tiba.  
"Eh? Bukannya itu berbeda dengan pilihan Kurita, dan Musashi?"

"…" Hiruma hanya terdiam tidak memberikan respons, tapi Mamori tahu kalau ini bukanlah pilihan yang salah untuk ketiganya. Dia yakin, baik Hiruma atau kedua rekannya sudah sepakat.

"Kalau begitu apa aku juga harus masuk ke Saikyoudai?"  
"Kenapa kau harus pergi ke sana? Kupikir kau akan bergabung dengan Kurita atau bahkan tetap berada di Deimon untuk melindungi Sena, benar kan Mamori-neechan? Kekekeke."  
"Sena tidak butuh perlindungan lagi, karena dia sudah menjadi kuat. Malahan, ada bocah yang lebih merepotkan darinya." Mamori sedikit melirik ke arah Hiruma, tapi pemuda iblis itu tidak memperhatikan.  
"Aku tidak peduli denganmu selama kau masih berguna, itu bagus." Hiruma meninggalkan Mamori seorang diri di ruang klub.

Meski belum mendapatkan pernyataan langsung darinya atau pun dia sendiri yang menyatakannya, tapi ini lebih dari cukup. Keyakinan Mamori pada Hiruma lebih besar daripada keraguannya. Walau Hiruma masih menjadi dirinya sendiri, tapi Mamori ingin percaya jika lelaki itu sedikit lebih mengandalkannya. Karena itu, ia memanggilnya dan berbicara soal Universitas yang dipilihnya.

Paling tidak selama Mamori masih diizinkan untuk tetap berada di samping Hiruma, dia tidak akan protes. Dia tidak berhak meminta lebih, karena cinta menurutnya sangat sederhana. Tidak perlu memaksakan apa pun, tidak perlu mengutarakan apa pun. Cukup bersikap seperti biasa, sabar, dan jalani saja seperti apa adanya.

Cinta itu bukan sebuah harapan, justru harapan yang melahirkan cinta. Rasa sakit, sesak, dan perih yang dirasakan Mamori ini hanya sementara. Dia tahu meskipun Hiruma mengabaikannya, tapi ia yakin jika pemuda itu menyadari kehadirannya.

Dan, Mamori sendiri tidak perlu menganggap ini sebagai cinta melainkan hanya sebuah kesabaran. Karena baginya, sabar itu sifat Tuhan jadi tidak akan ada batasnya, begitu pula Mamori yang akan terus berhadapan dengan Hiruma. Mungkin akan ada hari di mana dia lelah dengan sifat pemuda pirang itu, namun setiap kali mengingat seberapa jauh keduanya sudah saling bersama akan membuatnya lupa dengan rasa lelahnya. Semua yang terjadi di antara mereka mengalir dan terjadi begitu saja, hanya dengan intuisi, hanya dari tatapan, dan hanya dari rasa kesabaran telah membawa mereka berdua menjadi pasangan yang saling mengerti dan peduli satu sama lain.

Kapan itu semua akan berakhir? Entahlah. Yang pasti, selama mereka masih memiliki rasa sabar itu keduanya tidak akan terpisahkan.

* * *

**One Shoot untuk kalian yang tlah lama menunggu Magic Lamp. Maaf karena lama gak pernah update, karena aku lagi sibuk dengan berbagai macam tugas kuliah *sujud***

**Paling ngga ini bisa membantu asupan kalian terpenuhi, maaf jika ada banyak typo dan kesalahan ejaan. Selamat membaca~**


End file.
